Needed Somewhere Else
by HiddenLotusWriter
Summary: "Who are you?" Victor said. He could feel the blood rushing to his head from being upside-down. He couldn't move anything, aside from his head. "That is not important. All you need to know is you are needed in a different realm." the voice replied. "What?" Victor asked. "Another world is in danger, and you are the only one who can save it."
1. Chapter 1: Stealing More Than Money

_Hello friends! Hidden Lotus here. So recently I picked up some writing, and decided I'd post a story here to see what you guys think. Now, this is my first story, so criticism and feedback is very appreciated. Please tell me what you think!_

 **Chapter 1: Stealing More Than Money**

Life can be pretty funny sometimes. Like it just seems to think on its own, and say "You know, I don't think this speck of dust belongs here, or is important enough. I'm gonna put it over here, and make the lives of countless other specks depend on it." This wasn't exactly Victor's thoughts on life during his last hours on Earth, but that would change soon enough.

"Dammit!" Victor said. He could hear the chuckling of his friend and his skateboard skittering across the pavement behind him.

"Nice face plant!" Jace yelled.

"Shut up, Jace." Victor replied.

Victor got up, brushed his jeans off, and grabbed his skateboard. Jace was still laughing. Victor had only recently picked up skateboarding, and probably should've known he couldn't clear that curb yet.

"You good?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Victor said.

"Alright," Jace looked at the unlit streetlights, as if they would turn on any second. It was starting to get dark. "Shit. I should probably start home. Mom hates it when I'm late."

"Ok, I should probably head home too. I'll catch you later."

Victor waved at his friend, and turned towards home. It was a few miles away, but he figured he had time before it got too dark. He walked, skateboard in hand.

Victor was 19 years old, just out of high school and had no plan for his future. He was about 5'11, white, and pretty skinny. He had short brown hair, and was wearing black sneakers, blue jeans, and a brown T-shirt. He always prided himself on being a nice guy, and would always have a good sense of humor.

The sun was just falling while Victor was on his way home from a quick stop at a fast food restaurant. Stretching before him was a long and empty street. He always hated this road. He couldn't help but feel eyes on him. Someone was watching him.

Victor quickly turned around. He swore he had heard someone walking behind him, but there was no one. Victor continued walking down the lonely street.

Just a little ways later, Victor heard someone speaking behind him. He turned again and saw two men following him. They stopped and turned away, trying to look like they weren't up to something.

Victor quickly spun around, and started a fast pace down the road. _Time to get outta here_ , he thought.

He could hear the shuffling of their sneakers behind him. They were catching up. Victor saw an alley to his left. He didn't want to try and outrun them on the street, and he knew he couldn't go any faster on his board. He decided to go into the alley, in hopes of losing them.

He turned into the alley, and almost ran into the tall fence that was blocking it halfway through. It was a dead end.

"Whatcha runnin' from, kid?" Victor heard one of the crooks say. Victor turned back to the two men. One was a large man, wearing dirty and ripped jeans, and a leather jacket. He was shirtless underneath the jacket, his belly and chest showing. The other was much more lean, wearing a stained tank top, and surprisingly clean looking jeans. Victor would guess they were around 30 years old each.

They were blocking the way out of the alley. His heart was pounding in his chest. To his right was a dumpster, and above it was a fire escape. _Maybe.._ \- Victor's thought was cut off by the two men.

"Hey!" the big one shouted. Adrenaline was coursing through Victor's veins. He was terrified. His only chance was to go for the fire escape.

The men were approaching Victor now. The lean man spoke in a deep voice.

"Ok, give us any money you have, or-" Victor bolted towards the dumpster and leapt up on it

"Hey!" they both yelled. They were sprinting now. Victor turned towards the fire escape. It was pretty high. No time for second thoughts, though. He jumped as high as he could, and barely caught one of the railing bars.

He grabbed hold with both hands and pulled himself up. He got over the railing, and started making his way up the stairs. Taking a look back at the men, he saw the large man was having trouble getting onto the dumpster. The skinny man was having more luck, but couldn't reach the fire escape.

Victor was less worried about the two men now. He actually found it funny how they were having so much trouble getting up to him.

Victor turned away from the two men and continued climbing the fire escape. There's gotta be a way inside on the roof, he thought. He noticed that the building he was on was an apartment complex.

Once he was on the roof, he quickly spotted a door leading inside the apartment building. He ran to it, and jiggled the handle. Locked.

Victor ran to the edge of the roof. Maybe there's another way down, he thought. He looked over the side of the building, and saw a balcony below him, with a woman sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Victor called out. The woman jumped, almost losing her cigarette. She looked around, and finally spotted Victor above her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can you please let me in through the door up here?" Victor asked.

"Well, what're you doing on the roof?" was the woman's reply.

"I don't have much time to explain. I'm being chased by some crooks. Can you let me in please?" Victor hastily said.

"Oh! Of course. Be there in a second!" The woman disappeared into her apartment. Victor sighed and turned around to head to the door. Suddenly, his head was thrown back as the force of a fist smacked against his face, turning his world into a blurry mess.

He landed ass-first onto the gravel, and was quickly pulled to his feet by his assailant.

It was the lean man, and he held a knife against Victor's stomach. He shoved Victor back to the edge of the building. Victor planted his hands on the flimsy, rusty bars keeping him from falling.

"I'm only gonna ask you once, kid! Where's your damn money?!" the man demanded.

"I don't have any money!" Victor yelled.

"Wrong answer!" the man pushed Victor against the bars. They creaked and moaned, and did not last long under Victor's weight. They broke underneath him, and Victor grabbed hold of the man's shirt, trying to stay on the roof, but the man jabbed his knife into Victor's hand. Victor screamed, and lost his grip on the man's shirt. He slipped off of the roof, and was falling.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Used To These Shoes

_Hi again friends! Hidden Lotus here. Here's chapter 2! Please enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think! I really like feedback._

 _P.S. If anyone knows of a way someone can easily make cover art for a story, please let me know? It's, uhh, for a friend!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Not Used to These Shoes**

There was no way out. Nowhere to go, but down. Victor had accepted his fate. The ground was approaching him fast, and he couldn't stop it.

"It is not the end for you, Human." A voice spoke into Victor's mind. Victor was startled. He then realized that he was no longer falling, but he was suspended in the air.

"Who are you?" Victor said. He could feel the blood rushing to his head from being upside-down. He couldn't move anything, aside from his head.

"That is not important. All you need to know is you are needed in a different realm." the voice replied.

"What?" Victor asked. This voice was strange. He couldn't tell if it was male or female. It sounded like both, yet neither. Young, yet old. Powerful, yet only as strong as it needed to be.

"Another world is in danger, and you are the only one who can save it." Victor was shocked. He didn't know what was happening.

"You must go now." the voice said. Victor's world was resuming again. He was lurching forward, towards the ground.

"No, wait!" Victor yelled. He closed his eyes, and felt himself hit the ground, except, it didn't feel like pavement. It felt like grass, and he wasn't going as fast as he should have been. But he was going fast enough, as he smacked the back of his head against a rock and was knocked out cold.

...

"Ugghh.." Victor awoke with sunlight blasting his eyes. He placed his left hand on his forehead, to block the sun, and his other hand on the back of his head. He felt around, and noticed that he couldn't move his fingers. He opened his eyes, and looked at his hand. It wasn't a hand.

It was a hoof.

"What?!" Victor yelled. He checked the rest of his body. Sure enough, he was a horse. But he was a small horse. He must have been a pony. His fur was pale white, and from what he could tell, his tail and mane were light blue.

"What the hell?!" Victor was trying to find an explanation for his new body. There was none.

"I-I have to find somebody!" Victor said out loud. He tried to stand, and immediately stumbled back to the ground. After a few more tries, he was able to stand without falling.

He took a look at his surroundings. It appeared he was in the middle of a small clearing in a forest. Tall grass surrounded him. He quickly chose a direction, and started jogging.

 _Or trotting_ , Victor thought.

Victor wandered the woods for less than an hour, before he eventually came upon a trail. He looked both ways down the trail, and saw a small house further down the trail. He started towards the house. As he got closer, he realized that the structure was actually a cottage, and it seemed to be covered in tons of little critters. _This is straight out of a child's book,_ Victor thought. He slowly approached the door. He brought up his hoof, wobbled a bit from the unbalance, and knocked on the door. He heard movement inside, and the door slowly opened, until there was just a small crack in the door.

A blue eye peered through the crack at Victor. Victor looked back at the eye. He didn't want to make a bad impression on whoever was behind the door.

"H-hello?" the eye said. Victor could tell that it was a female.

"U-Um. Hi." Victor said. She just stared at him. "I need some help." Victor said.

She hesitated, but the door creaked all the way open, revealing the pony behind it. Except it wasn't a pony, it was a Pegasus. She had a yellow coat and wings, and a pink mane and tail. _What the fuck is this place?_ Victor thought.

She stepped aside. "Y-you can come in. If you want, that is." Victor gave a small nod and walk past her. "There's a couch in the living room, i-if you would like to sit down." she quietly said. She was eyeing him cautiously. Victor found the couch, and attempted to sit down on it, but found that sitting as a pony is very difficult.

"I'll stand. Thanks." Victor said, not wanting to look like he was just wiping his ass on her couch. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"F-Fluttershy." she replied.

"Ah. I'm Victor." He said.

She didn't say anything.

"Anyways, I need help." Victor continued. He scratched at the back of his head. "What is this place?" Victor asked.

Fluttershy had an odd look on her face. "I-I live on the edge of the Everfree Forest."

 _Everfree_ _Forest?_ Victor thought.

"No, like, what would you call this land?" He tried. Fluttershy's odd look remained.

".. Equestria?" she said. Victor's heart dropped. He had never heard of this place.

"Listen, I'm not-" Victor was interrupted by a knock at the door. Fluttershy flinched, and quickly got up to open the door. When she opened it, a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flew in, hovering a few feet off the floor.

"Hey Fluttershy! How's it goin'?" The new Pegasus said. She was also a female.

The Pegasus spotted Victor, and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Fluttershy! I didn't know you had a coltfriend!" she said. Fluttershy's face went from shocked, to red with embarrassment. Victor was also a little stunned at the comment, but not because of the same reasons. _Coltfriend? Seriously?_

The Pegasus approached Victor, and held out her hoof towards him.

"The names Rainbow Dash." she said. Victor didn't know what to do. He brought his hoof up and bumped it against hers.

"Victor." he said.

"Good to meet you, Victor." _Success_.

She turned around and went to take a seat on the couch. Victor noticed a strange tattoo on her flank. It was a white cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it.

"Um.. Victor?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah?" Victor said, turning to her.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, what does your cutie mark mean?" Victor was confused.

"Cutie mark?" he asked. She pointed at his ass. He looked back at his butt and found that he had an ass-tattoo similar to Rainbow Dash, though his was a blue clenching fist.

"Uhh. That's usually a symbol for rebellion." Victor said.

"So, your special talent is rebelling?" Fluttershy asked.

"Umm.. I guess?" Victor didn't really know what to say. _So my tattoo determines what I'm good at?_ he wondered. "Where can I learn more about.. _Cutie marks_?" Victor cringed at the name.

"I don't know very much about the magic behind it, but my friend Twilight definitely does." Fluttershy replied. "She could probably help you more than I can. If you want, I can give you directions to her library."

"I can just walk him there!" Rainbow chimed in, almost too excitedly. "I mean, I was gonna head back into Ponyville anyways." _Ugh, these names just keep getting worse,_ Victor thought to himself.

"If you're sure. But why did you come to my house in the first place?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow Dash gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, you know. I was just flyin' around. Thought I'd stop by my favorite yellow, animal keeping Pegasus's house for a chat!" She replied. Fluttershy tilted her head.

"How many other 'yellow, animal keeping' Pegasus' do you know?" She asked. Rainbow Dash started shoving Victor towards the front door.

"Well, would ya look at the time! It's almost dark! Me and Victor better head out to get to Ponyville soon!" She practically yelled. Fluttershy glanced at her clock.

"It's not even noon!" She exclaimed. Although it was still barely audible with her whispering.

"Alright, well see ya Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said as she shut the front door.

"Umm.. Thanks for your help!" Victor said, hoping Fluttershy could hear him. Rainbow Dash turned to him, a grin on her face.

"Whadaya say we race to Ponyville?" She said.

"You're supposed to lead me to Ponyville, you would win anyways." was Victor's reply. Rainbow whipped around and started down the trail.

"You're just scared you're gonna get beat by a mare." She said.

"I literally just said I was gonna lose!" came Victor's exasperated response. Rainbow looked back at him and smirked.

"Scared." She said. Victor just rolled his eyes and followed her down the trail, towards Ponyville.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Suspicious

_Welcome back! Looks like I forgot the Author's note, so I had to update. Not really much to report, though. Please, write and tell me anything about the story! What you like, what you don't like, ect. As always, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Not Suspicious**

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised you haven't heard of me before. I'm kinda big around here." Rainbow Dash continued her boasting. Her and Victor had been traveling down the dirt path for sometime now, and Rainbow hasn't stopped talking about her accomplishments since they left Fluttershy's.

"You know, going really fast isn't ALL that cool." Victor said. He was getting a little tired of hearing about all the records she beat.

"What's NOT cool about it? I can beat anypony in Equestria, without breaking a sweat." She rebuked. _Anypony? This vocabulary is gonna make me sick._ Victor just sighed. He was never a very athletic person, and didn't like talking about physical attributes.

"Are we almost there yet?" Victor asked. It was odd, but his hooves were hurting from all the walking.

"Just a little ways. Twilight's library is closer to the center of town." She answered. _Great. Gotta walk through the center of_ Ponyville _._ Victor Cringed just thinking about it. He could see the edge of town from where they where. It looked relatively small, and it couldn't have had a very large population. Victor looked back to the Pegasus flying next to him.

"So, this Twilight. What's she like?" Victor asked, hoping Rainbow wouldn't continue to talk about herself.

"Oh, she's pretty cool, I guess. She likes books and reading, and stuff. Hence why she owns a library. If anypony could answer your questions, it would be her." She said. Victor looked back forward. They were entering the town now, and Victor could already see multiple more ponies. Him and Rainbow Dash got a few glances on the outside of town, but once they got to what appeared to be a market, they weren't even noticed. It was much more populated here, with colorful ponies conversing and purchasing all around the two. Rainbow Dash waved at a pony selling apples a few stalls away.

"Hey, do you see that big tree?" Rainbow nudged Victor and pointed at a large, hollowed-out tree that appeared to be a house.

"Yeah." Victor replied.

"That's Twilight's. I'm gonna go catch up with Applejack. I think you can manage the rest of the way." Rainbow Dash gave him half a second to respond before she lived up to her name and dashed off. He watched her fly off to the apple stall and start talking with the owner. Victor just shrugged and turned around, continuing his journey to Twilight's abode, hopefully for some answers.

Victor thought about his situation while he was walking to the tree. _It's probably best I don't tell anyone where I'm from. If anybody figures out that I'm an alien, I don't know how they'll react. I doubt they are aggressive, but still._

Victor stopped at the sign that stood in front of the tree. On the sign was a picture of an open book, signifying the buildings purpose. _Who puts a library in a tree?_ Victor thought to himself. He sighed, composed himself, and knocked on the front door.

...

"We're open!" Victor heard a voice yell from the inside. _Right, its a library. I can just walk in._ Victor brought his hoof up to open the door, then stared at the handle.

 _How the fuck am I supposed to open this?_ He pushed his hoof against the handle, to no avail. Frustrated at the world, he brought his hoof to the center of the door, and continued to push there. Nothing. It probably sounded like more knocking, because soon the door started to glow a pale purple and swung open to reveal the purple unicorn standing behind it. She had purple hair with a pink streak going through it, and purple eyes.

And she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Uhhh.." Victor couldn't stop looking at her horn. _So there are unicorns as well? This might work, maybe she can send me back to Earth with her magic._ His thought was interrupted by Twilight clearing her throat. "Oh! Uh, I need some help! Are you Twilight Sparkle? Do you know magic?" Victor grimaced after asking the second question. _That probably wasn't a very smart question._

"Yes, I am Twilight, and yes, I do know magic. Please, come in." Twilight turned around and walked further inside the tree. Victor followed and once he was inside, the door closed behind him, and the purple glow disappeared. The library seemed much bigger on the inside. All the walls had bookshelves carved into them, and they were filled with books. There were a few windows carved above the shelves, and a staircase leading further up the tree. Victor had no idea what was up there. "So, what's your name?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Victor." he said.

"Nice to meet you, Victor. Are you looking for a specific spell?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." Victor replied.

"So, what are you looking for?" Twilight asked. She took a seat in a purple wingback chair, and motioned Victor to sit on a yellow couch next to her.

"I'll stand, thanks." She nodded. "So, I want to know if you know any magic that could send someone b-" Victor stuttered. "T-to a different world." Twilight crooked her head.

"Do you mean 'some _pony_?'" She asked. Victor nodded nervously. "What world did you have in mind?"

"Have you ever heard of 'Earth'?" Victor asked.

"Yes, but that's a race, not a world." she replied.

"A race?" _Are there humans on this world?_

"Yes. For example, YOU are an Earth pony."

...

...

Victor looked down at himself. _Well, there goes that theory._ He looked back at Twilight.

"It's a place. I've, uhh, been studying it for awhile. Can you send me there?" Victor said.

"I don't know the world, and there is no pony in Equestria, aside from maybe the Princesses, powerful enough to perform that kind of magic. And even if there was, there would likely be no way for you to get back."

" _That sure would be a shame._ " Victor mumbled under his breath. Twilight stared at him.

".. How long have you been studying 'Earth'?" She asked. Victor looked down at his hooves.

"Oh, a couple years." was his reply. He sniffed.

"Well, you'll have to tell me more about it. I've never seen it mentioned in any books before." She said. "Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

Victor didn't know how to respond. He couldn't give too vague an answer, without being suspicious. After a moments pause, he finally said, "I'm from down south. You know, College of Magic?" _Please let this damned world have an education system._

"I do, but isn't that up north, in Manehatten?" Twilight asked. _Uuugghh._

"Well, perhaps we look at maps from different angles." Victor chuckled nervously. Twilight giggled.

"Perhaps. How long have you been in Ponyville?" she asked.

"I actually just got here. In fact, a friend of yours I believe, Rainbow Dash? She showed me here from Fluttershy's house." Victor said. Twilight looked surprised at that.

"Have you met anypony else?"

"Nope. Just you three."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Ponyville." She got up from her chair and started walking towards the door. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure, I guess" The door lit up with her purple magic and swung open, and out from behind came a pink, pony-sized bullet that flew right past Twilight.

And crashed into Victor.

Victor flew backwards with the pony and smacked into a book shelf, causing all the books to fall down and bury them. Victor writhed in pain from the impact, and gasped for breath.

"What the FUCK!" he yelled, as soon as he got his breath back. He felt books being lifted off of him, and quickly got his head out of the pile. "What was that?!" he yelled at Twilight who was magicking books back onto the shelf, a worried look on her face. The books shift next to him, and a pink, fluffy pony head popped out, the widest smile Victor had ever seen stretched across its face.

"Hi!I'mPinkiePiewhat'syournameareyounewherecanIthrowyouaparty?" The thing said. Victor's jaw hung in shock. It was obviously female. Victor was completely stunned that she was able to hit him going that speed and still be able to form coherent speech.

Though, at the speed she was talking, it wasn't actually very coherent.

"What?" Victor replied. The pink flash giggled.

"Silly! I said-" a purple bubble formed around her head, and all sound was cut off from her. Her mouth was still moving, as if she hadn't noticed no one could hear her.

"Her name is Pinkie Pie. She asked for your name. She wants to know if you are new here. Can she throw you a party." Twilight translated. Her horn was glowing.

"Uhh.. no. I don't want a party." Victor said. He didn't think there was much to celebrate in his current situation. The bubble disappeared from Pinkie's head.

"Did somepony say party?" Pinkie asked.

"My name is Victor. No, I'm fine without a party." It looked like Pinkie Pie's hair deflated when Victor said that, and she looked like she might cry. Victor tried not to feel bad for her. _She almost just killed me_ , Victor thought.

"Well! Weren't we about to check out the town, Twilight?" He said. Twilight had finished putting all the books back on the shelf. Victor picked himself off of the floor, and found he was mostly unharmed. _Only thing out of order is I'm a fuckin' pony._

"Oh! Yes, let's get to that. We don't have much of Celestia's sun left today." She replied. _Celestia's sun?_ Victor shook his head. _Is that their God?_

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I come? We can show him Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie said excitedly. Victor gave Twilight a flat stare. She didn't seem to get the hint.

"That's a great place to start! You can meet with all the ponies at the bakery." she said. Victor's stomach growled at the mention of 'bakery.' _I am pretty hungry..._ He sighed.

"That sounds great." he said. Pinkie Pie started bouncing up and down and clapping her hooves excitedly.

"YAAAAYYY! Lets go!" Pinkie bolted out the door just as fast as she had bolted into it. Twilight just giggled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her." She said to Victor.

"I have a lot to get used to." He replied.

"Yeah. New towns can be stressful. I remember when I first moved here."

"Right. New towns.." They both trotted out the door, following the pink fluff ball in the direction of Sugarcube Corner.


End file.
